narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobi (Zetsu)
Name Though I'm not 100% about this article, can anyone think of a better name for the character, because all Zetsu are androids, and the name sounds out-of-universe. Or is Swirl Zetsu as the filename says suitable?--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Swirl Zetsu is better. I thought the term android was odd, but I'm not paid to worry about names I am paid to make sure the article is formatted correctly. (Wait, I'm not paid at all! /cry)--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Wait.. you get pai-oh ('-' ) ( '-'). Swirl Zetsu it is then. He seems like he's going to be "relevant" somewhat at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:18, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Can't we just include all the clones&variants into the single "Zetsu" article? "Zetsu" stands for a number of Hashi-tree-made artificial entities... and again, how come does/do he/they have blood while being 99% flower and almost hollow 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 11:24, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I think Spiral Zetsu is a better name :)) I think that maybe he will be named "Tobi" later, let's just wait. Also, "android" was a terrible translation, ms translated it as "artificial human" which is way better because zetsus are biological beings. About merging with Zetsu page - no, of course not. That page is already a mess because of having such a different beings as White and Black Zetsus in it. This is the same as merging all articles about different characters into the "People" article. It's good we have at least White Zetsu Army article separately.Faust-RSI (talk) 12:51, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Spiral does sound better, ties in with Naruto themes instead of swirl and all. Also not for the merging. They're different characters except for the other clones that can be lumped together.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Obito called him "Spiral" in the manga I read, OR Swirl, referring to it's face, so Swirl, or Spiral Zetsu is a better name, unless They pick to just put him as another Zetsu army.--Kinglink15 (talk) 17:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) But in my opinion, it's better to name him Tobi as does looks like the mask obito's wore before. Maybe you could name him Tobi zetsu, Spiral Tobi or just Tobi. Tobi and Zetsu is a pair, how nice.--Williamteoh97 17:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) How about something like "Zetsu (Swirl)" or "Zetsu (Clone)"? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :So, should we change it like I said above? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 09:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Color Obito asked where the "other white dude" has gone, suggesting that the swirl one may not be of the same color.But I am not really sure if this is worth adding to the article... Fox616 (talk) 14:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Really? I got the impression that there was simply a third "white dude" with whom Obito interacted...--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) In fact, we seen up to four white zetsu (the first two and two more normal looking ones) in that flashback when he was trying to walk again and succeeded, they were cheering. (talk) 17:02, September 26, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan All Zetsu are White,(Black Zetsu isn't of course), I can refer that he asked other white dude, as in, the other Zetsu they he remembers seeing, after the whole, "Getting use" to the body we saw few more Zetsu so the color is the same, until the manga of it's color shown (Next chapter will be issued on color) or the anime.--Kinglink15 (talk) 17:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Tobi Considering his personality and his mask, is anyone else thinknig the original, goofy persona of Obito called Tobi was actually this guy? So Tobi was a real person.. hmm.. and he bonded with obito's body and took control of it after Sasori died?-- (talk) 18:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Very possibly the "goofy Tobi" persona of Obito was/is this dude, but this ain't a forum so we have to wait a few more chapters--Elveonora (talk) 19:39, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Or the Idea Obito got of "Goofy" was from this guy, even the Mask he got it from this guy.--Kinglink15 (talk) 20:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Status as a "Zetsu" Is it really safe to call this a "Zetsu"? It is entirely possible that Zetsu was just the name of the green-haired one we end up seeing later on. Since the White Zetsu Army are all based on him, it makes sense that they share the name, but the other primitive white creatures may have their own, unique names. Perhaps it would be preferable to refer to the others simply as artificial humans until we get some sort of confirmation? --BeyondRed (talk) 19:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) If more unique and nicknamed individuals appear, I think we should simply make an article and call them "Hashirama's Plant Clones" or something--Elveonora (talk) 19:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i think Zetsu is the name for the original Green-haired artifical human that we know as the Original White and Black Zetsu, and the Swirl guys name is Tobi so they are distinct and different entities. But, with not alot of info we have to wait a few chapters to see how they proceed. If Swirlzetsu is named Tobi like me and many others predcit, we can classify them as different entities.-- (talk) 19:48, September 26, 2012 (UTC) And if he turns out to be Tobi, how are we going to proceed? Will we have 2 articles with "Tobi (Obito Uchiha)" and "Tobi (White Zetsu Clone)" or something?--Elveonora (talk) 19:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah probably? just as Obito took on Madara's idenity he very well could of done the same with this "Tobi".-- (talk) 20:36, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :This Zetsu might be the reason of Obito acting like a Goof, Let's not forget, Sasuke slashing "Tobi" left no mark it "slipped through him, Obito could have gotten the idea of being this Zetsu, if he is named Tobi, then it's name was the idea for Obito, over all, this Zetsu acts as all the other Zetsu, even the original a bit, only more of a goof. I am only stating my theory of this Zetsu after all, he could have been that one thing that gave Obito the idea to look like, for a reason unknown. (could have died during saving Rin, or somewhere along the line.) It is a Zetsu, cause it was stated, so far The officers are only doing what the Manga stated, A few more chapter might help us along the line. And if it's name is Zetsu I think it would be better changing all "Tobi" into Obito, and this Zetsu can keep it's own name.--Kinglink15 (talk) 20:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :This Zetsu might also be my long lost cousin from Grrfurjiclestan. I don't understand why people feel the need to assume what he/it is. Wait for the story to unfold. Bridges can't be crossed before we reach them. As for its status as a Zetsu, there's a reason why its being called a clone.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, to be honest, no one from those were called neither clones nor Zetsus in the latest chapter.Faust-RSI (talk) 05:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC)